Egy élethez képest
by IAmTheLawXD
Summary: Minden belül van!


Nem tudom, hányan vagytok magyar El Dorado rajongók odaát, és hogy ezek közül hányan olyan betegek, hogy pont az ÉN irományomat olvassák, de gondoltam, megér egy misét, már csak saját szórakoztatásomra is. És nem mellesleg, megragadt egy ötlet a fejemben, és ki kell írnom… Viszont némely háttérstory szükséges a dologhoz…  
Tulajdonképpen adtam egy plusz karaktert a történethez, ami persze a filmbéli menetet nem kicsit zavarja meg. Egy fiatal, 17 éves harcos fiú, aki nem mellesleg Tzekel-Kan tanítványa, és nem feltétlenül a tehetsége miatt… ördögi vigyor Jó, a tehetsége miatt, csak nem harc és főpaptanonc béli tehetségről van szó. még ördögibb vigyor.  
A lényegre visszatérve! Deviant-Art-on lesz majd róla kép rajzolva, csakhogy a leírtakon kívül pontosabb képet alkossak róla. Hogy én mennyit fáradozom értetek! megkövezik Ugh…

* * *

1.

Hogy is mondta? 10 év egy élet alatt leélt évekhez képest igen csekély. Logikus, de nem feltétlenül kielégítő válasz a kérdésemre. Mindig ezzel az „egy élet alatt leélt évek" szöveggel próbál meggyőzni arról, hogy én vagyok a türelmetlen, és hogy ő az, aki tiszteletet érdemel azért, hogy a szárnyai alá vett. Nem értem, én nem kértem rá soha.

_- Igazán tehetségesen bánsz a fegyverekkel. – dicsérte meg a főpap az alig 7 éves Maco-t. _

_- Köszönöm. Édesapámtól tanultam mindent. – felelt a fiú, majd felkapott egy íjat, hozzá nyílvesszőt._

_- Nagy lesz az neked. – figyelmeztette az idősebb._

_- Csak ne tessék aggódni. – vetette oda a kisfiú, majd a felnőtt méretekre tervezett íjat játszi könnyedséggel húzta ki, és célba állította._

_- Egyenesen a közepébe. Nagyon ügyes vagy._

_- Igazán köszönöm, sokan szokták mondani. _

_- Több gyakorlással jobban fejleszthetnéd magad. _

_- Csak hobbi. Nem szeretnék sokat gyakorolni._

_- Pedig az Istenek szolgálatába is állíthatod képességeidet. – Maconak felcsillantak a szemei, és tisztelettel nézett fel a főpapra._

_- Az… Isteneknek… jót tehetek ezzel?_

_- Egy jó harcosra mindig nagy a szükség. – a férfi megsimogatta Maco fejecskéjét, majd sarkon fordult, és elindult a templom felé. _

- Koncentrálj, Maco, ez így nem elég jó! – Koncentrálj, koncentrálj, koncentrálj… Mást sem tud mondani már három napja.

- A cél több mint 20 méterre van innen. A harmadik körbe találtam bele, ez így is messze jobb teljesítmény, mint akármelyik harcosé a faluban. – a hangom nyugodt. Tzekel-Kan-al mindig nyugodt hangon kell hogy beszéljek, nem emelhetem meg a hangomat egy kicsit sem, nem fejezhetem ki az indulataimat, nem lehetek tiszteletlen. A tiszteletlenség akár egy piciny jelére is képes felfigyelni, és már jön is a büntetés, ami mindig kemény szokott lenni, tekintet nélkül az elkövetett bűn súlyára.

- Csakhogy te nem akármelyik harcos vagy, hanem _a_ _harcos_! Gyakorolj. 20 perc múlva vissza jövök, addigra melegen ajánlom, hogy találd el a tábla közepét! – Ezzel megfordult, és siető léptekkel távozott. Még hogy gyakoroljak… 20 perc… Mikor már biztos voltam benne, hogy látó és halló távolságon kívül van, mérgemben kettétörtem az íjat.

- Rohadt életbe! – kellet legalább 3 perc, hogy teljesen lenyugodjak, és elővegyek egy másik íjat. Már csak 17 percem van gyakorlásra…

_- Sajnálom, ami a szüleiddel történt, Maco. – Tzekel-Kan, mint a város főpapja, tegnap vezette le Maco szüleinek temetését. – Részvétem, fiam. Nem lehet most könnyű neked. – Maco csak hallgatott, de egy biccentéssel jelezte, hogy köszöni a férfi együttérzését. _

_- Mi lesz most veled? – a kérdés olyan hirtelen érte Maco-t, hogy még válaszolni is elfelejtett. Tényleg… mi is lesz most vele?_

_- Van kihez menned? – Maco képtelen volt felelni. Nincs… Nincs kihez. Senkihez. Senkije nem maradt. A szülein kívül nem volt senki más, aki gondját viselhetné. Ott állt mindössze 7 évesen, szülők, nagyszülők, testvérek nélkül. _

_Tzekel-Kan leguggolt, hogy a fiúcska szemébe tudjon nézni._

_-__ Nos?_

_- Nincs… - felelte végül Maco, hangja remegett, tekintete bizonytalan volt. _

_- Szeretnéd még az Isteneket szolgálni? – Hát persze, ez egyértelmű, ez miért változott volna? Maco nem értette, hogy tehetett fel neki a főpap egy ilyen kérdést, miért ne szeretné szolgálni őket? Elvették a szülei életét, hát persze, de mindennek van oka, ahogy minden bizonnyal annak is, hogy az Istenek most az ő szülei életét oltották ki._

_- Maco!_

_- Tessék… ?_

_- Szeretnéd még az Isteneket szolgálni?_

_- Egész életemben azt tettem. – Tzekel-Kan elkezdett kuncogni._

_- Aranyos vagy… De én nem egészen a világi ember hívő életmódjára gondoltam. _

- Fenébe! – ezúttal egy nyílvesszőt törtem négyfelé. 4 percem van még, és még mindig nem megy, nem találok bele a közepébe! Miért hajt ennyire? Miért nem elégszik meg velem? Miért nem vagyok neki SOHA elég jó… ?

- Hol tartasz? – Mi?! Mit keres ez itt, még van időm, ennek semmi időérzéke nincsen!

- Én… - Ne… Talán az a 4 perc még elég lett volna, hogy tökéletesítsem, de így… Nem akarom kimondani, hogy nem megy…

- Hallgatlak. – Nem tudom kimondani. Inkább felemeltem az íjat, céloztam, majd lőttem. Nem sikerült. Nem sikerült, ahogy eddig sem, és ráadásul egy centivel sem lőttem közelebb a tábla közepéhez. Ránéztem Tzekel-Kan-ra, aki csak a fejét csóválta.

- Eredj mosakodni.

- De én…

- Eredj! – Nem tehettem mást… Letettem fegyveremet, meghajoltam, majd elindultam a templomban lévő szobám felé.

Amint beléptem, belerúgtam az asztalomba, majd az ágyamba, és csak ezután indultam fürdeni.

Soha… Soha semmi nem jó neki. Soha semmivel nem tudom lenyűgözni, pedig mások felnéznek rám, büszkék rám, sokan azt sem hiszik el, hogy egyszerű halandó vagyok. De ő… Soha életemben nem hallottam tőle hogy büszke lenne rám. _Gyűlölöm… Gyűlölöm ezt az embert._

Egy ideje már készen voltam a fürdéssel, és az ágyamon pihentem, derekam körül törölközővel, mikor Tzekel-Kan belépett a szobába. Először nem vettem észre, olyan halkan tette mindezt, csak akkor tűnt fel, hogy ő is a helységben van, mikor az ágyam mellé lépett.

- Holnap reggel egy órával korábban foglak kelteni a szokásosnál, hogy több időd legyen gyakorolni. – _Az anyád keservit!_

- De hát… - kezdtem bele, de félbeszakított.

- Semmi de hát. – Nem érdemes vele vitatkozni. Csak bólintottam, ő pedig kisétált a szobából. Ököllel csaptam az ágyamra.

_Hogy dögölne meg!_  
Nem, dehogy, ilyesmit nem kívánok…

_Én magam fogom megölni!_  
Dehogy fogom, mégis hogy tehetném meg?

_Egyszerűen, fogod azt a rendkívül tehetséges kacsódat, és megfojtod álmában._  
NEM! Álmában megfojtani, ez a leggyávább dolog, amit csak ember tehet!

_Ha ez ennyire zavar, öld meg amíg ébren van._  
Nem…

_Hasznod is származna belőle._  
Nem…

_Nem is kevés._  
Nem…

_Ennek a kóklernek a halálával automatikusan te kerülnél a főpapi székbe!_  
NEM!... Illetve… de igen…

_Na, ugye_.  
De hát… Nem fogom megölni érdekből.

_Akkor csináld úgy, hogy az adott pillanatban az adrenalin hajtson, ne az érdek.  
_Nem fogom megölni!

Nem fogom megölni… Eszem ágában sincs megölni, minthogy semmilyen módon ártani sem fogok neki! Soha nem elégedett… nem úgy bánt velem, ahogy egy gyerekkel kellett volna, egy jó szót nem hallottam tőle amióta itt vagyok… _Akkor mi a problémád?!_ … Ha ő nincs én már nem élek… Ha ő nincs nem tartok ott, ahol. _Az az átkozott erkölcsöd! _Neked is lehetne!

_Mégis minek? Nincs olyan, hogy erkölcs! Nincs olyan, hogy alázat! Nincs olyan, hogy lelkiismeret! Ezek mind az ember által kitalált hülyeségek, melyek arra hivatottak, hogy másokat korlátozzanak vele, téged, engem, MINKET! Nem kötelességed megfelelni ennek! Azt mondod, ha ő nem lenne, nem tartanál most ott, ahol, de elgondolkoztál te ezen valaha is mélyebben? Itt vagy, mert ő idehozott, „az istenek hálásak lesznek neked" szlogennel, ez lenne az isteneid hálája?! Nincs erkölcs, nincs alázat, nincs lelkiismeret, önzés van! CSAK önzés van!_

Csak önzés van… De mi az önzés? Az önző ember éppen az ellentéte annak, mint aminek teremtettünk, aminek az istenek teremtettek minket… _hagyjuk ezt_… Az önző ember önmagáért él, és senki másért. Az önzés nem csupán másoknak okoz szenvedést, hanem a saját lelkünket is megrontja, bűnbe viszi…

_És mi a bűn valójában, ha már definícióknál tartunk?  
A bűn nem jelent mást, mint valamely erkölcsi előírás megszegését, valami, amit az éppen divatos erkölcsi norma tiltottnak tart, és ezzel vissza is kanyarodunk a korlátozottsághoz! És ha már ismét itt vagyunk, szükséged van a „korlátozás" szó definíciójára is? Mert láthatóan nem érted…!_

DE ÉRTEM! Csak nem vagyok hajlandó elfogadni a magyarázatodat! Az erkölcsi normák megszabása az, ami felemel minket az állatok sorából! _Mi bajod az állatokkal?_ Bizonyos szabályok lefektetése azért van, hogy ne törjön ki a káosz, ezért kötelező a betartásuk, nem azért, mert korlátozni akarnak bárkit is a szabadságukban_! „És akkor jöttek ők, kik korlátozták a szabad értelmet…" Ismerős? Tzekel-Kan haverod által lediktált teremtéstörténet részlete! Feltűnik az az egy pici szó, ami… _

A folytatással tisztában vagy?! „És akkor jöttek ők, kik korlátozták a szabad értelmet, hogy biztonságban tudják nemes egyszerűségünket." _Nemes egyszerűség?!_

_És te megelégszel ezzel? Várj, nem kérdezem: és te VALÓBAN megelégszel ezzel. Senki nem korlátozza az értelmedet, csak te magad, azzal, hogy hiszel ebben az egészben! Tudod, hogy igazam van, és én tudom, hogy hiszel nekem, elvégre ugyanolyanok vagyunk. Félsz lépni!_

- Te vagy az, aki félsz! – kezdtem kiabálni, hangosan. - Mutasd meg magad, vedd át az irányítást, csinálj, amit akarsz! Megtehetnéd, mégsem teszed, kettőnk közül ki a gyávább?! – nem jött válasz. – És most mégis hol vagy, az agyam melyik részében?! Hol bujkálsz, miért nem felelsz?! - jéghideg kacaj ütötte meg a fülemet. A hideg futkosott a hátamon, teljes testemmel beleremegtem. Vettem egy mély levegőt, és próbáltam úgy tenni, mintha ez a „beszélgetés" nem történt volna meg. felálltam az ágyamról, felöltöztem a hálóruhámba, majd lefeküdtem. Órákig csak hánykolódtam, és ennek a szörnynek a szavain gondolkoztam. És ha igaza van? Mi van, ha ő mindaz, ami én nem lehetek? Mi van, ha az ő véleménye valójában az én véleményem, az ő akarata valójába az én akaratom… Ki ő egyáltalán? Mit akar, mit tegyek? És én mit akarok…? Ő vajon tudja ezt? Tudja hogy mit akarok?... TUDJA, hogy mit akarok. _Igen, tudja._

Nem ölöm meg a mesteremet.

* * *

Oké! Így a végén a srácban felfedezhető egy kis kettős személyiség, de természetesen majd erre is fény fog ferülni teljes egészében a történet menete során. Néhány infó "Maco 2"-ről /a neve is ki fog majd derülni: Bármilyen furcsa is, lányt kell elképzelnünk. Tehát Maco női hangot hall. A történet során szintén ki fog majd derülni, hogy miért pont egy nőt hall.


End file.
